


Mortys help other Mortys

by Kexxxey



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 05:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kexxxey/pseuds/Kexxxey
Summary: Morty wants Rick to fuck him, so he goes for advice to another Morty. He is more than happy to show him the way....





	Mortys help other Mortys

During adventures, they sometimes encountered other Ricks and Mortys. Usually, it wasn't really pleasant experience, as most of the Ricks were "Citadel's ass lickers", as Rick called them, but this pair catched their interest. Morty and Rick of c - 428 were oddly similar to them, and even Morty, who wasn't usually great at reading the mood, felt that the connection between them was something special.

Of course, his Rick dealt with it the same way as he usually did.

" L -  let's GOOO to find some bOoOze!" already pretty drunk, he tried to drag the other version of himself into the garage. "Drinking c - competiooon! I always wanted to outdrink myself!"

"Oooh c'mon, you don't stand a chance. My liver is the hardest working one in the entire galaxy! " while they playfully mocked each other, the other Rick sat to the couch next to his Morty "Grandpa is going to have a little fun, okay? Enjoy your time, and don't you dare to watch the other episodes of Ball Fondlers without me"

“I wouldn't even dream of that," Morty snickered, and gave Rick a chaste kiss. The man purred with pleasure.

"Okay, I am gonna find the other Rick before he drinks all the booze by himself". And with those words he disappeared.

Morty stared in disbelief. What the hell was that? Since when Ricks kiss their Mortys?

The boy next to him noticed his glare and laughed.

"Cmon. Don't tell me you haven't fucked yours yet. You look at him like you want to eat him."

Morty felt his cheeks reddening.

"He would never do...anything like that with me." his words were full of dissapointment. He was in love with his grandpa for God knows how long. It took him forever to accept that he has crush on that man, however perverted and disgusting it makes him, and now he was a witness of their alternative selves fullfilling his dream. It was just too much to process at once.

"You really think so? Look at my Rick. He is more than villing to fuck with me... And I bet yours is too. You just have to pull the right strings. And trust me, the sex is so worth it." he said.

"T - tell me... Tell me about the strings"

"You didn’t Figure it out yet? It’s so obvious. You know, Rick is the man that has no emotional control. If you'll make him feel some deep emotion, and your best bet is jealousy, he will get so angry that he will fuck your brain outs. It worked for me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I went on a date. Nothing too serious, I was just so eager to finally lose my virginity that I fucked the first guy that looked similar to Rick. And when he found out he got really jealous and possesive. And made me his."

Morty frowned. He didn’t like the idea of fucking god knows who to make Rick jealous. But if it help to make Rick his... He'll do whatever it takes"

"I think I'll give it a try." he said, still u sure if it was the right idea. "I don’t even have to sleep with anyone, right? I can can tell him I did though and..."

"Well, Morty, today is your lucky day, because I have an offer for you. Do it with me."

"W - WHAT?" the high - pitched squeak made his own ears ring. He stared at the other one in disbelief. "You can't be serious!"

"Think about it. " the other Morty smiled suggestively and laid a hand on Morty's knee.

"It's not even a sex. Just... A masturbation of sort. And there are no feelings attached.’ his hand slowly caressed Morty's thigh, reaching higher and higher. He gulped and looked in the eyes of the other boy. There was strange sort of confidence, that kind Morty was not used to seeing on himself.

"I - I guess it's better... Than with a random stranger..." The other Morty shot him a satisfied smile.

"So... How do you want it?

" R - right now? "he squeaked. Sudden realization what was about to happen made him shudder.

"Yeah, you dummy" the other Morty leaned in, "So what do you want? Should i just suck your cock, or you wanna take it all the way and fuck me?" Morty was at the loss of words. Terrified.

"well, I guess we'll decide on the go" said the other Morty, apparently getting inpatient, and closed the gap between their lips.

Morty kissed girls before. But this? This was something completely different. His lips were dry and their lips moved in similar rhytm, and when the boy forced his way into his mouth, tongue wandering around, he quietly moaned.

"Did I use to get so easily excited too?" said the other Morty as their lips parted, obviously talking about Morty’s hard on. "well, d’ont worry, I'll také care of it for you. He whispered into his year and started massaging his erection over trousers. He couldn't help but gasp for air at the sudden pressure of unknown hand.

His alternative self unzipped his jeans and pulled them with his boxers in one go. Morty's dick was painfully hard.

"Well, I was always wondering what it would be like to suck my own dick… Oh God, you are so hard, you'll come in few seconds" with those words, he licked tip of his cock, already leaking with precum. The sudden wave heat made him jump a little and he couldn’t stop quiet moans from escaping his lips. Oh God, he was so close....

"WHAT THE FUCK"

Familiar voice echoed through the room. He pushed the other Morty away and quickly zipped his pants, regretting he agreed to this.

"R - Rick... I can..."

"STOP. TALKING." Morty was sure he has never seen him so furious. He pulled a portall gun out of his lab coat.

"Home. Now." with his head down, he quickly got up form to couch and without single look at anyone in the room walked into the portal. Rick dissapeared right behind him, not even saying bye. The other Rick was just starting at his Morty, speechless.

This was not good. Rick looked like he wanted to kill him. Once they materialized in the garage, he grabbed Morty by a throat and shoved him against the garage Wall. The boy yanked in pain.

"Rick... That hurts..." he ignored his words and tightened his grip.Morty was sure his fingers will leave bruises."

"You...you sick fuck, Morty." Rick hissed right into his face". "you fucking pervert. I knew that you want fuck anything that has a hole but this is your new low. You... You..."

"It’s none of your business!"

"Look at you, cocky all of sudden. Tell me Morty, did you like it? Did you like when he sucked your cock? Were you planning to let him fuck you?" with every word, his grip tightened.

"I've had enough." he growled, and for a moment, Morty thought Rick will hit him, but instead he smashed his lips against his. Was this really happening? If it was some sick revenge, he didn’t care. The kiss was wonderfully forceful and painful. When Rick finally let go, there was a fresh blood on his mouth.  _ He probably bit my lip, _ realized the teen.

"You little scum. Rick whispered right into his face, Morty could smell the alcohol and was wondering how much the older man actually drank."You know how long I held myself back? He pushed his knee on boys groin and Morty was sure he could see starts.

" I can't have Morty. I can’t do this to him. He will lose his virginity in normal world, in normal way. I am sick fuck for even thinking about fucking jim. This is what I kept telling myself for years you shit, protecting you from myself, and then you just go and let some other version of yourself you don’t even know blow you? I am done with being the good guy you tease "

Morty couldn’t believe his ears. Was he more happy or scared? The man still didn’t calm down, digging his nails into Morty's throat.

"Kneel" Rick pushed him down and quickly unzipped his pants. Morty stared and the big, veiny cock in front of him. He didn’t think it was even possible to be more aroused, but this sight made him go over the edge

"Rick..." he moaned.

"You wanted to get sucked off? Well, now you will suck, you pervert, you will suck your grandpas cock like the little whore you are." Rick said and wanted to force his penis into the boys mouth, but he was took by surprised when Morty wrapped his wet lips around his shaft first.

Rick's body spasmed with pleasure. That boy sure was a talent. Morty licked, sucked rammed his head against his cock, and Rick had to admit, ashamed, that he was nearing orgasm at the speed of horny teenager. Well, he couldn’t be blamed. This was something he longed for years. And now it was his, Morty was HIS, and oh god it was heavenly.

The orgasm hit him hard, blinded him for several seconds, and when he slowly came back to his senses, he sat on the ground, his entire body shaking. Morty crawled into his lap and he looked into the young boy's face, painted with his own cum and the sudden realization hit him: he raped his grandson.

"Oh God M - morty, I am so sorry I - I didn’t mean to..." his speech was interrupted by a kiss from the boy.

"Just hug me you perv" he hummed into Rick's chest. "You are not the only one who wanted this to happen for years, you know?"

**Author's Note:**

> So, honestly, this was my first experiment ever writing some sort of story in English. I really enjoyed writing it, but I am not sure how it turned out. Any critique is welcomed!  
> P.S. Do you want a short sequel where you'll learn how the pair from alternative dimension dealt with the situation?


End file.
